freerealmswarriorcatsfandomcom-20200215-history
Your ready to be a legend?
Hello One eyed Republic here i just made this for the people who aren't legend cats or element cats or power of three cats for the ones who want to be a legend this will prove if your ready or not believe its tough for me i have to help atleast 20 clans everyday with some battle or trouble they are having. What if i pick my answers and it says "your not ready to be a legend sorry maybe one day though one day..." Answer: your not ready simplicit as that What if it says i am a legend? Answer: you can do 5 things one: you can leave it as that two: you can type your own legend on my legends of free realms page three: you can be a (censored) and brag about it four: you can comment below on your answer or five: keep it a secret and be a legend without any one knowing. What if it says im a evil legend? Answer: best idea keep it a secret word gets out some legends might wanna kill you.... The Quiz it selfEdit 1 You see some apprentices battling a strong cat you... A. Forget it it's their problem B. I gotta help.... the big cat C. Help fight the cat they're gonna get mauled! oh...wait midnightpelts one of the apprentices nevermind! D. Grab your friends and fight! E. Fight with the apprentices 2 Your walking in the forest and see an ally clan fighting a rival clan you...Edit A. Finally some entertainment - watches fight - B. Oh man better get my clan! C. Wait...is tht midnightpelt? HEY GUYS I GOT MIDNIGHTPELT!! D. Im gonna be a he-ro -helps fight- E. Grab your clan and fight with your allies 3 You fall asleep and see a prophecy about a cat in your clan ruling over the forest you...Edit A. Oh man i hope it's me -tell no one- B. -see's midnightpelts body grins with glee- yay midnightpelts gonna die! C. Tell the others D. -you see a figure fighting the cat- I hope thats me... E. Grab you fellow clan cats and figure out a test of who is going to be the evil cat. 4 You see your leader getting attacked by wolves you also see your friends who have no fighting skills at all you...Edit A. Forget the leader! she didn't let me be deputy -help your friends- B. Run back to camp and grab your clan fight off the wolves C. Be a brave idiot and fight off the wolves D. -midnightpelt walks by kill her and use her as a battering ram or bait to lure the wolves away- E. Help the wolves fight your leader and friends (i always hated them...) Results Well ima come up with more but.... If you answered most stuff with mid in it you have an evil deadly grudge against mid but no one else (meaning your evil but only to specific people) If you answered the ones where your the hero you are a legend! If you answered ones where you grab you friends and fight you are a team legend (meaning you will be a legend you just have to share the spotlight with ppl) If you answered ones where you dont help at all your not a legend. Sucks for you. If you answered ones where you were evil (wow im just pointing out the obvious aren't i?) Then your an evil legend watch out guys Also one last thing: Most of the questions do have multiple answers for evil,good, or just plain idiotic choices ^_^ have fun! and don't forget to post your own legend on the legends of free realms page! if you want